Stay with me
by Sakuya Serenity Snape
Summary: Snape liebt Harry und setzt alles daran, dass dieser in seinem letzten Schuljahr sitzen bleibt, damit er noch länger in Hogwarts bleibt.


**Titel:** Stay with me  
**Autor:** Sakuya Serenity Snape (TanakaKouheianimexx.de)  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Snarry  
**Genre:** Romance(?)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Ich hab ihn mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**Summary:** Snape liebt Harry und setzt alles daran, dass dieser in seinem letzten Schuljahr sitzen bleibt, damit er noch länger in Hogwarts bleibt.  
**A/N:** Mich hat gerade ein Plotbunny geritten und ich musste meinen Schreibdrang befriedigen…und es ist auch meine erste Harry Potter FF, also übt bitte Nachsicht

**Stay with me**

"Nachsitzen, Potter!", donnerte die Stimme des Lehrers für Zaubertränke in Harrys Ohren, obwohl dieser eigentlich geflüstert hatte.

Fügsam nickte der junge Gryffindor, wobei jung eigentlich übertrieben war, immerhin war er ja auch schon 17 Jahre alt und damit in der Welt der Zauberer volljährig. Schon bald würde er seinen Abschluss machen und Hogwarts verlassen. Zumindest für eine Weile um an der Universität zu studieren. Was er studieren wollte, wusste er schon, allerdings hing sein Studium im Augenblick an einem seidenen Faden, da er für sein Hauptfach eine gute Note in eben jenem Fach in der Schule brauchte.

Schon vor zwei Jahren hatte Harry beschlossen Tränkemeister zu werden und seitdem legte er sich auch wirklich ins Zeug und büffelte in seiner Freizeit wie ein Verrückter, so dass seine Noten mit denen von Hermine gleichkamen, wenn er sie nicht sogar noch in einigen Fächern vom ersten Platz verdrängte. Nur in Zaubertränke hielt sich seine Note hartnäckig im mittleren Feld, da Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, einfach nicht bereit war, ihm auch nur ansatzweise eine gute Note zu geben. Er schien sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, Harry die Zukunft zu vermiesen, was diesem gar nicht in den Kram passte und so hatte er in der heutigen Stunde einfach mal seinen Kessel in die Luft gejagt, damit er nachsitzen musste. Denn nur so konnte er sich die Möglichkeit schaffen, in die Nähe des Tränkemeisters zu kommen und ihm die Meinung zu geigen.

später am Tag

Harry verabschiedete sich von Ron und Hermine und verließ den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum unter deren mitleidigen Blicken. Immerhin wussten sie, dass Harry unter Snape zu leiden hatte.

Er jedoch ignorierte ihre Blicke und ging zielstrebig hinunter in die Kerker und klopfte an die Tür zu Snapes Büro, welche Sekunden später aufgerissen wurde. Harry zuckte nicht zurück, wie es jeder andere wohl getan hätte. Er kannte diese Eigenart seines Lehrers einfach schon zu lange, als dass er nicht damit gerechnet hätte.

"Sie sind zu spät, Potter!", versetzte Snape streng und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja…gerade mal zwanzig Sekunden, Sir.", sagte er nach einem schnellen Blick auf seine Uhr und schob sich an diesem vorbei ins Büro.

Ohne dass er dazu aufgefordert wurde, ließ er sich auf einen der Sessel am Kamin sinken und mit einem Wink seiner Hand hielt er ein Glas Saft in den Händen.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. //Seit wann kann Potter so was? Stablose Magie beherrschen die wenigsten Zauberer und Hexen//, dachte er und musterte diesen.

"Ich muss mit ihnen reden, Professor.", sagte Harry und blickte ruhig zu seinem Lehrer auf.

"Das dachte ich mir…aber mussten sie dafür meinen Klassenraum verwüsten?", fragte er und setzte sich dann langsam ihm gegenüber in den zweiten Sessel.

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und blickte Snape unverwandt in die Augen. "Nun…ich hatte keine andere Wahl…sie gehen mir seit Wochen aus dem Weg.", erklärte er, bevor er sich verlegen durch die Haare fuhr. Kurz überlegte er, wie er Snape beibringen konnte, was er von ihm wollte, doch dann sah er ihn ernst an. "Ich möchte sie bitten, meine Zaubertränke neutral zu beurteilen, Sir…davon hängt meine Zukunft ab.", sagte er dann.

Snape zog abermals eine Augenbraue hoch. "Mister Potter…ich beurteile…", begann er, wurde jedoch rüde von Harry unterbrochen. "Eben nicht, Professor Snape.", sagte dieser und seine grünen Smaragde funkelten Snapes Obsidiane gereizt an. "…dank ihrer Nachhilfe und meiner Büffelei in den letzten Jahren braue ich 95 meiner Tränke fehlerfrei doch ich bekomme allerhöchstens ein _Acceptable_, obwohl ich mir mindestens ein _Exceeds Expectations_ oder ein _Outstanding_ verdient hätte.", sagte er.

Sein Professor schluckte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er wusste nicht genau, was er dazu sagen sollte. //Harry hat schon recht…aber wenn ich ihm sage, weshalb ich das tue, rastet er aus…//, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, während er an die erotischen Träume dachte, welche er von sich und dem jungen Gryffindor hatte. Er bekam jedoch nicht mit, dass Harry Legilimens anwandte und seine Gedanken so mitbekam.

"Warum tun sie das?", fragte er ihn und seine Stimme klang streng. Snapes Obsidiane flackerten kurz unsicher aus, etwas das man selten bei dem Zaubertränkelehrer zu sehen bekam.

"Ich…ich wollte, dass sie sitzen bleiben, Potter…", gestand er schließlich leise.

Nun zog Harry ganz snapelike eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte seinen Lehrer fragend an. "Und weshalb wollen sie das?", fragte er eindringlich. Zwar konnte er sich das nach dem Blick in die Gedanken seines Lehrers durchaus denken, aber er wollte es aus dessen Mund hören.

Snape schluckte. Potter drängte ihn ganz schön in die Ecke, aber irgendwie fand er, dass dies durchaus ein passender Augenblick war, diesem zu sagen, was los war.

Seine im Augenblick noch grimmig verzogenen Gesichtszüge wurden weicher und ließen ihn jünger wirken. "…weil ich nicht möchte, dass sie von hier weggehen, Potter.", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang ruhig und gemessen, zeigte nicht, wie aufgeregt er wirklich war.

"Und weshalb sollte ich nicht gehen? Ich meine, sie sollten froh sein, wenn ich weg bin…dann sind sie mich endlich los.", sagte er.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will sie nicht loswerden…schon lange nicht mehr…", gestand er. "…ich möchte, dass sie bei mir bleiben, Potter…" Abermals schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein…ich möchte, dass DU bei mir bleibst, Harry.", sagte er und ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie sinken.

"Ich weiß…wir waren nie die besten Freunde und sind auch nie sonderlich gut miteinander ausgekommen…aber das war doch nur zu deinem Schutz…ich wollte nicht, dass ER dich verletzt…Ich liebe dich", sagte er und konnte Harry nun nicht mehr ansehen, sonst hätte er das sanfte Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht bemerkt.

Harry zögerte keinen Augenblick. Er ließ sich aus seinem Sessel gleiten und zog Severus in eine sanfte Umarmung. "Ich dich doch auch, Severus.", wisperte er leise und lächelte. "…und ich komme doch wieder."

Snape blickte auf, als Harry seine Liebeserklärung erwiderte. In seinen dunklen Augen standen Tränen, welche sanft von Harry weggeküsst wurden. "…wie…wie meinst du das?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme und Harry lächelte abermals. "Warum glaubst du, möchte ich Zaubertränke, Schwarze Magie und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste studieren?", fragte er ihn und strich ihm zärtlich über den Rücken.

Seinem Lehrer und nun wohl auch Geliebten schien ein Licht aufzugehen und er zog Harry auf einmal enger an sich und küsste ihn voller Verlangen.

And all was well…

(um mit den Worten von J.K. Rowling zu sprechen )


End file.
